


Just Singing and Dancing

by Boji



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Drabble, F/M, M/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, RPS - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-28
Updated: 2007-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-18 11:16:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2346491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boji/pseuds/Boji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b><span class="small">Challenge:</span></b> Written for the drabble tag challenge on <span class="ljuser i-ljuser i-ljuser-type-C"><a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://tw100.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://tw100.livejournal.com/"><b>tw100</b></a></span> for <span class="ljuser i-ljuser i-ljuser-type-P"></span><a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://mad-jaks.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://mad-jaks.livejournal.com/"></a><b>mad_jaks</b>' <i> Sharing an Umbrella prompt. </i>Original, what?<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Singing and Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> Because... well why not? *grin*

_Come on with the rain, I’ve a smile on my face._ Gene Kelly’s distinctive voice propelled Jack across the hub, over to Gwen’s workstation.

"Don’t make them like they used to," he said.

Gwen jerked in her seat.

"Kelly danced that with a temperature of 103." Jack leaned in, pausing the DVD just as Gene Kelly handed his umbrella to a passing stranger. He stared at the screen. "They mixed in milk so the rain would show up on camera."

Gwen looked up at him. "So, you read that then?"

Jack grinned. "Hollywood in the fifties… No place like it."  



End file.
